06 Października 2013
TVP 1 05:45 Moda na sukces - odc. 5862 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5862); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5863 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5863); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Domisie - Strachowyj w tarapatach; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Zwykła/niezwykła rodzinka - odc. 3/20 (No Ordinary Family, ep. 3, No Ordinary Ring) kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Zwykła/niezwykła rodzinka - odc. 4/20 (No Ordinary Family, ep. 4, No Ordinary Vigilante) kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Biegajmy razem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Piękniejsza Polska - /15/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 447) kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Świat się kręci - the best of - /4/; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Sąsiad na widelcu - /5/; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 BBC w Jedynce - Afryka cz. 1. Kalahari (Africa, eye to eye with the unknown) - txt. str. 777 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Piłka nożna - T - Mobile Ekstraklasa: Wisła Kraków - Legia Warszawa ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:25 Piłka nożna - T - Mobile Ekstraklasa: Wisła Kraków - Legia Warszawa ( 1 poł. ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Teleexpress - w przerwie meczu; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Piłka nożna - T - Mobile Ekstraklasa: Wisła Kraków - Legia Warszawa ( 2 poł. ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Piłka nożna - T - Mobile Ekstraklasa: Wisła Kraków - Legia Warszawa ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:35 Komisarz Alex - odc. 45 (seria IV, odc. 6) - Więzy krwi - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2703; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Bali - Pycha, co za obiad!, odc. 46 (Yum, yum it's dinner time!); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Droga do Rio - Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:07 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Francji; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Blondynka - odc. 19 (seria II, odc. 6) - Uważajcie lisy, dziki i rogacze; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Admirał (Admirał) - txt. str. 777; film biograficzny kraj prod.ROSJA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Wałęsa Prezydent 86'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ireneusz Engler; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Homeland I - odc. 5 (Homeland, ep. 5); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Żywe trupy III - odc. 5/16 (The Walking Dead III, ep. 5, Say the Word); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:00 Sąsiad na widelcu - /5/; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Świat się kręci - the best of - /4/; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 5/ 26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 5/ 26 - Australia 2 - s. 1) 27'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:James Brickell; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Ostoja - odc. 127; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 M jak miłość - odc. 1005; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 979 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 980 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Kultura, głupcze (83); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:00 Rodzinne oglądanie - Prawo natury - W tropikalnym lesie (HOW NATURE WORKS: JUNGLE) 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Adam White , Gillian Taylor; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc 42 - Życie codzienne w Amazonii - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Norwegia (138) Rybobranie; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Napad na bank (Faites sauter la banque!) - txt. str. 777 84'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1963); reż.:Jean Girault; wyk.:Louis de Funes, Anne Doat, Jean Pierre Marielle, Yvonne Clech, Michel Tureau, Claude Pieplu, Jean Valmont, Catherine Demongeot; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2060; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Górny Śląsk (9); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Mazowsze; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 531 - Pocałunek na dobranoc; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Show z humorem: I kto to mówi? (4); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Nagroda Literacka NIKE - gala; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:05 XV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2013. KABARET według MARYJUSZA KAŁAMAGI; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Czas honoru - odc. 71 "Dzieci Wojny" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Czas honoru - realia i ludzie - odc. 6 "Witold Pilecki"; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Show z humorem: I kto to mówi? (5); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - (94); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Dwanaście małp (Twelve monkeys) 124'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Terry Gilliams, Janet Peoples; wyk.:Bruce Willis, Brad Pitt, Christopher Plummer, Madelaine Stowe; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Moja Angelika 88'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Stanisław Kuźnik; wyk.:Monika Kwiatkowska, Radosław Pazura, Olaf Lubaszenko, Olga Sawicka, Piotr Garlicki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Olsztyn 07:00 Reportaż z regionu - Zdążyć przed wschodem słońca; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:15 Czy płetwonogie dadzą nogę?; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Pogoda - 6.10 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 5 Stanisław Sojka; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Śladami Jana Pawła II - Papież duchowej jedności; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Lekcja dobrych manier; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ogródek bez ogródek; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Nożem i widelcem; magazyn kulinarny 10:00 Zielonym do góry odc. 274; magazyn ekologiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 ABS - 13/13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 OPINIE Tygodnia; STEREO, 16:9 10:45 Ewangelia na niedzielę; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Śladami Podlasian - Powrót i estrada; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Zaproszenie - Winnice na wzgórzu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:00 AgroSzansa; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Dźwięki podwodnego świata (Unsilent World); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Reportaż TVP INFO - Drift - moje drugie życie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Osobliwości - Królewska Huta; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Podwodna Polska - Zaskakujące odkrycie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Palce lizać - 20/13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:51 Rebelia Kultury 2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 17:00 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 L jak Las - 9/13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Czas na reportaż - Osiemnaście skrawków; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Winda regionu - CB racy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Rosyjski ekspres odc. 22; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:46 Informacje kulturalne; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Podwodna Polska - Podwodna Polska Jezioro Hańcza; STEREO 19:30 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 16 Anna Wyszkoni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:01 Ukraińskie wieści - 17/13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Żyjmy Zdrowo - odc. 128 Gryzienie jako proces życiowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:30 Załoga Eko - odc. 21 - Hybrydowe samochody; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Telekurier extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:50 Pogoda - 6.10 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 22:01 Informacje główne; STEREO, 16:9 22:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:17 Informacje Sport; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Informacje kulturalne; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 OPINIE Tygodnia; STEREO, 16:9 23:05 Kultowe rozmowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Archiwum Zbrodni - Kto zabił dziennikarkę? - odc. 10; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Ukryte prawdy - odc. 16 Zaniedbania prenatalne; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Korei Południowej - studio 08.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Korei Południowej 10.00 Epoka lodowcowa 3: Era dinozaurów - film animowany, USA 2009 12.15 Tylko taniec. Got to dance 4 (4) - program rozrywkowy 14.15 Sam w domu - po raz trzeci - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1997 16.15 Top Chef (4) - reality show 17.45 Nasz nowy dom (2) - reality show 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Państwo w państwie (80) - program publicystyczny 20.00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 6 (6) - program rozrywkowy 22.00 To nie koniec świata! (5) - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Kości 8 (159) - serial kryminalny 00.00 Internetowy zabójca - thriller, USA 2011 02.00 Magazyn sportowy 04.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.50 Mango - telezakupy 07.55 Maja w ogrodzie (57) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (57) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Kobieta na krańcu świata (5) - serial dokumentalny 11.35 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 12.05 Lekarze (5) - serial obyczajowy 13.05 Prawo Agaty (5) - serial obyczajowy 14.05 Mam talent! (5) - program rozrywkowy 15.45 Step Up 3 - film muzyczny, USA 2010 18.00 Ugotowani (5) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 MasterChef (6) - reality show 21.00 Przepis na życie (6) - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Na językach (6) - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Król Skorpion 2: Narodziny wojownika - film przygodowy, USA/Niemcy/RPA 2008 01.15 Kobieta na krańcu świata (5) - serial dokumentalny 01.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.05 Arkana magii (1066) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.25 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:10 Woronicza 17 - odc. 6; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:30 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 103; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 97 -Świnoujście; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Kościół z bliska - odc. 57; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - INFOrmacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski - Puls Polski Extra; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Pożyteczni.pl - odc. 70; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Rawa Blues Festival; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Sąsiedzi; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:00 INFOrmacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:35 Historia zapisana w starodrukach; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 85; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 7 dni świat - odc. 6; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Puls Polski - Puls Polski Extra; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO; STEREO 21:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:00 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 23:20 Skandia Maraton - Lang Team 2013 - Kwidzyń; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:51 Kulturalnie proszę - odc. 5; STEREO 00:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 00:25 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:55 Woronicza 17 - odc. 6; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 02:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:41 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 02:57 Ultramaratończyk; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:10 Głos Mediów - odc. 103; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Sąsiedzi; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Polska według Kreta - odc. 97 -Świnoujście; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 7 dni świat - odc. 6; STEREO, 16:9 05:00 I ty byłeś pancernym; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:13 Pożyteczni.pl - odc. 70; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:39 Tu kobiety - odc. 41; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Galeria - odc. 15; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Galeria - odc. 16; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Galeria - odc. 17; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Galeria - odc. 18; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Galeria - odc. 19; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (16); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego wędrując lasem warto pomyśleć czasem?; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 5 - Bracia - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 2/15* - Głodówka, czyli zamykanie parasola - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc.17 Jerzy Kryszak; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 447) kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Wniebowzięcia NMP w Trąbkach Wielkich; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:40 Koncert Urszuli; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Od żniw do chleba; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Inżynierowie z zębem; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Polonia w Komie - Drohobycz - targ (329); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Laskowik & Malicki (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:35 Opole na bis - Opole 2009 na bis /12/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 993; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 "Tak Jest" - piosenki Jacquesa Brela - koncert galowy 33. Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej (cz. 1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Maurycy i Hawranek odc.11 - Pułapka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 76* - Tchnienie Las Vegas - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 2/15* - Głodówka, czyli zamykanie parasola - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:10 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Inżynierowie z zębem; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 993; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Maurycy i Hawranek odc.11 - Pułapka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ranczo - odc. 76* - Tchnienie Las Vegas; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (161); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc.17 Jerzy Kryszak; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia